I hate that word
by Ruler-of-Da-World
Summary: A story about Tybalt's childhood... I just felt that there weren't enough Tybalt fics out there so I wrote one. There might be slash... not sure yet... anyway please read and review.
1. Runaways and bullies

"Tybalt is an ill nourished harpy!" A small boy taunted as another brown haired boy stalked past him, fists clenched as he tried to keep his temper under control. _Twitch_, this was the third time this week that Mercutio and his gang teased him, and it wouldn't be the last. His eyes down cast as he walked straight ahead, his temper rising up more than ever.

"Why aren't you fighting? Is Tybalt scared? Ickle Tybalt is scared!" The group burst out laughing. Tybalt snapped. He whirled around and socked a punch at the nearest face. A loud crack was heard as blood splattered onto the ground.

"He broke my nose!" A young boy wailed as he backed away from the group, blood seeping out from his fists as they clenched around his lopsided nose. Tybalt smirked and looked at the other boys, as if daring them to come forward. After a bit of glaring and shifting around Mercutio resigned.

"Come one guys, we'll get him later." The others grumbled and walked off, still shooting the occasional glare at Tybalt.

"Tybalt, Mommy said you shouldn't fight." A small voice cried as a young flaxen haired girl latched onto his arm. A small smile flashed quickly onto his face, only to be replaced by a scowl.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt." He said stoically. "Now Juliet what are you doing out on the streets? You should be back home."

"I… I'm running away!" She stated as she pulled away and pushed her lower lip out. Tybalt sighed and shook his head. This had also happened thrice in a week. Juliet was at the rebellious age of six. And he, being six years older than her was expected to keep an eye on her and make sure didn't run off. A task he obviously failed at this morning. He looked her up down, deciding if she was clean enough to bring home. She had dirt on her hands and knees, some mud across her forehead and a bruise on her arm. No she definitely was not ready to be shown to her mother.

"Come on Juliet, we can go visit Friar Lawrence. He can get you cleaned up." He gently tugged the young girl in the direction of the abbey.

_I'm sorry for the way I act_

_The things I say and do_

_I can't live up to your expectations_

_Or make you happy too_

"Ah, Juliet glad to see you. Tybalt! What are you two doing here?" The good-natured friar asked, standing up from his garden and stretching.

"Juliet needs to be washed up then we have to head back home." Tybalt said as he herded his cousin into the small chapel. She squirmed out of his grip and ran over to Friar Lawrence.

"I'm running away, but Tybalt wants me to go home." Juliet said in a rush, tripping over some of the words.

"Ah, but why do you want to run away?" The Friar asked as he sat her down and began scrubbing the dirt off her knees.

"Because my mum says that I have to be a proper lady and that I can't play with Gregory and Simion any more." She paused and put her index finger to her mouth and proceeded to act like she was thinking. Tybalt sighed and shook his head; she did look like her mother…

"I am going to runaway when I get older." She finally declared.

"Are you now?" Friar Lawrence chuckled as he helped her up.

"Yes, I am going to run away and marry a prince! We will leave Verona and never come back." She stamped her foot then turned towards Tybalt. "I am ready to go now cousin." Tybalt suppressed a smile then took his cousin's hand and led her out. Friar Lawrence chuckled and shook his head.

"I wonder… I wonder…" He muttered as he turned and headed back to his garden.

_I'm sorry that I'm never home_

_And that I'm always late_

_Sometimes the time just slips my mind_

Or maybe it's just fate 

"Where have you two been?" a voice screeched as Tybalt and Juliet entered the house. Lady Capulet came sweeping into the room, her long robes swinging around her, giving off the image of a large bat. He black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her sharp gray eyes looked over both of them a scowl forming on her thin mouth. She gave Tybalt a disapproving look. "I instructed you to watch your cousin, not to run off into town! You will be punished for that mister! My sister would be mad if she knew that her only son was off running around the town like… like… like a Montague!"

Tybalt's eyes flamed but he kept still, daring one of his muscles to move. 'I must not move, must remain calm, father would be proud if I stood through this and didn't flinch. Yes, father would be proud.'

"… And then you run off from your lessons, I was worried sick…" the Lady continued, Tybalt breathed deeply and tried despretlty to ignore the screeching bat.

"Your father would be ashamed, I am sure he raised his son better than this!" She finally finished her tirade and looked down at her nephew.

"My father would not be ashamed! You have no right to speak of my father like that! When he comes back for me I will tell him that you have been a witch! An evil filthy witch!" Tybalt yelled as he backed away. When he finished he took one look at the fury on the Lady's face and ran. He didn't even make it out the door when Lady Capulet grabbed him.

"Your father was a womanizer, he was a whore, slime ball, lazy bas-" She stopped herself and took a breath, then continued to hiss into Tybalt's ear. "He was hotheaded and did not know when to keep his tongue in his mouth. He slept around, got concerned in affairs that he needn't be concerned in. And you, I am starting to notice, are no better than him."

Tybalt wretched himself away, a look of pure fury on his face. "Here me now you… you witch, he was nothing like that! He will come back for me and I will leap for joy at the day that he comes!"

"Your father is dead! He died on a fool's errand. There will be no peace between Montague and us, he said there should be, he tried for peace, but he died. He was weak, do you want to be weak?"

"Never! You lie!" Tybalt tore from the room.

_I'm sorry that I'm never happy_

_And I never tell you why_

_I find you very hard to talk to_

_And it's easier to cry_

'I must not cry… Must hold onto… demeanor…' Tybalt stalked through the cold silent house. His bedroom was located on the second floor, hidden away in the left wing. 'Just like me… The defect of the family, meant to be kept away and hushed up… No! I will fight this, I will prove to them that I am a Capulet if it's the last thing I do.'

One cut.

'For you father, for everything you told me about being strong… for your promises.'

Two cuts.

'For you mother… for you whom I never knew.'

Three cuts.

'Juliet… I hope you pull through this… You must survive your family… somehow.'

Four cuts.

'For Mercutio, that I may never defeat you in a duel… I may see you again… somewhere else…'

Five cuts.

'I know you raised me the best you could, but sometimes your best isn't enough. I am sorry that I called you a witch, I will muss you Auntie.'

Six cuts. Getting deeper.

'I am sorry that I never was perfect, Uncle, will you forgive me?'

Darkness is welcomed…. With opened arms… softness… much better… yes…

_I'm sorry for all the lies I've told_

_And for all the times we've fought_

_But the thing I'm sorry most about_

_Is that I'm really not_

_

* * *

_Ok I wrote this as a result of way to much Romeo and Juliet in school.... I will get the next chapter up once I am finished writing it.... ya... I don't own Romeo and Juliet, I wish I did but I don't. Please review!_  
_


	2. NOTE

Yo people! Thanks for everything… Anyway, I will be in Florida for Christmas break and won't be able to update… Ya… so keep your socks on, I will update as soon as I can… when I'm not studying my tush off for finals. (blegh) ok… that's it.

MERRY CHRISTMASHANAKWANZAKA!

-RODW


	3. Party Hartyy Friends

Ok this is the next chapter, obviusly, and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the poetry, the song lyrics, or the characters... I am poor (cries) ahem, that's ok, I have Dracula! Kind of... ok please read and review._  
_

_

* * *

And we're all, to blame_

_We've gone too far, from pride to shame_

_We're trying so hard; we're dying in vein_

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind, to all we are_

_We want it all...WITH NO SACRIFICE!_

* * *

Party Harty Friends and sarcastic enemies, who needs family?

* * *

"Hey Benvolio, did you hear?" Mercutio ran up excitedly. His friend was sitting on a fence surrounding the horse paddock. His short messy black hair was looking rather electric and his bright eyes where misted over from missing too much sleep. (What can you do when you have party harty Mercutio for a friend?) 

"Hear what?" His friend turned with a look of confusion on his face.

"That Capulet, the one on the streets all the time." Mercutio paused as he fumbled around for the name.

"Tybalt?"

"Ya, him, anyway. He tried to die last night!"

"Commit suicide?"

"Ya, that. Anyway, they found him half dead his bed, he used a piece of glass." Mercutio glowed as he told this story for the millionth time.

"And you're happy?"

"Well, ya. I mean he is a Capulet, it's good when they die. Hey Benvolio, where are you going?"

"I find it rather despicable that my friends and family take pleasure in another person's pain. I am going into to town to talk with Friar Lawrence." Benvolio gave Mercutio a curt nod of dismal and walked off.

_He sits in the corner_

_Surrounded in a darkness_

Friar Lawrence was bustling around when Benvolio arrived. Potions, rags, herbs, and various other things where strewn about.

"Friar?" Benvolio said as he caught the Friar's eye. "How is he?"

Friar Lawrence scowled then gave Benvolio a little smile. "I don't know whether this is good news or bad for you, but he will live. Lost a bit of blood, but luckily we managed to stop the bleeding."

Benvolio nodded and stood there in an uncomfortable silence. "May I see him?" He finally asked.

The Friar nodded and motioned for him to follow. Benvolio was led through many tunnels and doors, finally arriving in a small room tucked away to the back.

"Here you are, he just woke up, I think some company would be nice for him." The Friar turned and left. Benvolio wanted to cry out for him to stay, but he stilled his tongue. 'I can do this, it's only Tybalt. Only Tybalt, that's a relief.' Benvolio scowled as part of his mind took on a rather sarcastic tone. 'Yes, only Tybalt. The famed Prince of cats, could defeat anyone in a duel, maybe even old man Montague. Yes, it's _only_ Tybalt.'

He took a gulp of air the entered in to inner chamber.

_I'd wish to shed from him_

He'll watch and he'll smile 

"Who goes there?" A hoarse voice called out from the darkness. Benvolio shivered and took another step in.

"It's Benvolio. I won't hurt you…" He paused, "And I am not here to gloat." He could feel Tybalt's skepticism, he didn't blame him, he never did anything to prove that he was any different than the rest of the war mongering Montagues.

"You're aloud in further _Montague_." He spat the name out of his mouth. Benvolio's eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he could see Tybalt on a small cot tucked against the back wall. There where medicine bottles and bandages piled up neatly next to him. He had on a gray shirt and his arms were bandaged.

"I just wanted to make sure that you where ok." Benvolio said, keeping his voice down. He saw a chair close to the cot and sat down in it.

"Why? So you could go back to your little friends and tell them that the great Prince of Cats almost lost one of his nine lives. How thoughtful _Montague._" Tybalt hissed at him as he regarded him cautiously.

"I would not do such a thing! That's something that Mercutio would do." Benvolio covered his mouth after he realized what he said. Tybalt raised an eyebrow and blinked slowly at him.

"I thought Mercutio was your friend… Or was there a falling out that I didn't know about, because I believe just yesterday I saw you with him." Tybalt's clipped accent sent chills down Benvolio's spine.

"He is my friend, and we still get along. It's just that he can be a bit… brash, at times. Rather uncouth, you might say. He really is a nice person, just needs to learn when to hold his tongue." Benvolio said quietly, Tybalt nodded and appeared to be thinking over what he said.

"So… um, I don't want to step out of my boundaries, but why, may I ask, did you do that?" Benvolio motioned to Tybalt's bound wrists.

Tybalt shrugged, "A spur of the moment thing. I was rather mad at my Aunt, we had a… disagreement. And ya… So that's what happened."

Benvolio nodded, an uncomfortable silence descending over them. Benvolio shifted in seat and sighed, the silence grew heavier.

"Well… I better go…" He finally said as he stood up.

"Ya, you better. Good day Montague."

"Good day Capulet." Benvolio gave a little bow and left.

_But that is all_

_He'll desire and he'll want_

"Oy, where were you Benvolio?" Romeo asked as he bounded over. Benvolio smiled a little as his young blond haired cousin bounded over to him, a big grin plastered on his face.

"I was visiting some people." Benvolio answered shortly. Romeo shrugged it off.

"I saw a really pretty girl down the street." Romeo said as he hop-skipped around his cousin.

"Really?" Benvolio hoped his voice didn't betray his slight irritation and boredom with his younger cousin. Judging by the reaction of Romeo, it did not.

"She's really pretty."

"What does she look like?"

"Uhh, I think she has brown hair, could be black though…"

Benvolio chuckled and shook his head. Romeo could be very exuberant at times. As they walked down the street his mind wandered back to the darkened room and the Capulet that was sitting there alone and left to his own thoughts.

_But no more_

_He may nod or try to speak_

But the rest will push him off 

"Benvolio, Benvolio, BENVOLIO!" Benvolio snapped out of his thoughts as party harty also known as Mercutio walked up. His gate was slow and he approached with caution, his friend's earlier outburst still fresh in his mind.

"Hmm? Yes?" Benvolio asked, keeping his tone cordial.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier… I know you don't like the feud and stuff… So, how is he?" The two of them turned down the main rode. Heading into town.

"He's fine, bitter and sarcastic, but fine."

"What started it?"

Benvolio paused, not sure weather he should tell his friend or not.

"Um, I'm not sure, we didn't speak about that." Benvolio said, hopping that Mercutio would change the subject, and to his relief he did.

"So, there's a new girl here, her name is Maria. She is so good looking." Mercutio babbled happily. 'I am surrounded by girl obsessed, hormone crazed boys. Lovely.' Benvolio thought as he let his mind drift from the incessant prattle of his friend.

_Others to protect me from him_

_And then I'm intrigued_

After a few minutes Benvolio managed to break away from Mercutio and walk off towards a group of gossiping servants, and from their colors he could tell that they were Capulets.

"Oh ya, me Lady is all torn up aboot some'ine. D'uno whats gots her worked up and all." One dark featured servent said to the others.

"Di'nt you hear? Young mastah Tybal' was cut'in."

"Really? Well, that 'splains lot."

The group continued to murmur, their subjects ranging from the latest run away attempt from Juliet to the crops coming into season. Finally they made their way back to the more pressing situation, at least in Benvolio's mind.

"Ya, 'ees got a goo' head on 'ees shoulders. I 'unno why 'ee would try ta die." A sad shake of the mans head.

"Well, from what I've 'eard, the Lady is goin' ta let 'im off, 'ell jus' dis once."

"Tsk, tsk, should 'ave left 'eem out there. It's what I've would 'ave done."

"You would 'ave left ye own son out there."

"Sush."

"Ee is her nephew, I 'unno, I would 'ave ta'en 'im in."

The group nodded in agreement then said their good-byes and dispersed.

Benvolio stood there for a bit, a tad flustered and confused. 'Tybalt's Aunt is Lady Capulet, I knew that, but his parents are dead? That I didn't know… I wonder who they where…'

Benvolio hung around the market a bit more, listening in on more servants' gossip but hearing nothing new or of any pressing concern. So by sunset he had meandered back to home.

'Half-dead Tybalt, new girls, Mercutio actually said sorry… Lord, what will the next two hours bring?'

Benvolio sighed contently as he slid under his covers later that night. Quiet happy to be home and in bed.

_His darkness, his light_

_I'll join his corner_

* * *

Ok that's it… Hope you like it. Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (several days late) 

Poor Tybalt, he's all alone, with know one there beside him… But you gotta have friends…

Ahem, ok please review!


	4. Gotta love irrational hate, ne?

Ok this is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get this up. I wrote it during all of my freeblocks at school. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Got to love irrational hate, ne?

* * *

"Rise and shine young master. The sun is shining and calling you out… Plus your Aunt wishes to speak with you." A made peered at the young boy lying half asleep on the bed. She shook her head and parted the curtains; Mater Tybalt was an enigma at times. Though most people blamed it on his parents. His mother never loved him enough while she was alive and his father was so misguided... It's a wonder he turned out so well. 

Tybalt mustered his half awake strength and sat up. Sun streamed into his large room, making the polished maple shine.

"The sunrise is beautiful today Master Tybalt." The made said as she laid out his clothes. Tybalt nodded numbly and shifted his gaze out the window. The sky was streaked with pinks, yellows, and pale blues. The sun itself was burning brightly, ridding the world of darkness that the previous night had reigned down.

The previous night… He had been released into his Aunt and Uncle's care, though rather reluctantly. He had spent the night in his large bed, feeling cold and rather miserable. Juliet had visited and recounted her latest harrowing tale of running away; it was rather amusing, as she had been found hiding behind Mr. Maxwell's dung heap.

_The sunrise is amazing…I wonder, surely the Montagues see the same thing? They must see it, how could they miss it… But if it is the same sun, and the same sky, surely that makes them human, not monsters… Uncle made them monsters, he said they were terrible things that haunted the night and attacked at will._

_Benvolio, he's a weird one… Though he really isn't a Montague, like I am not really and Capulet. Family loyalty is too complicated… I wonder if he is out today. He should be, his skin is tan so it shows that he spends time outside_…

"Master."

Tybalt blinked slowly, coming out of his revere. "Yes?"

"Your mother requests your presence."

"Ah. Tell her that I will arrive to her once I am dressed and fed." The made bowed and left. Tybalt sighed and shook his head. He slid out of his bed and padded across the floor over to his dresser. Upon it lay his clothes, a beige shirt and a pair of deep green pants. He shed his nightclothes, rinsed his body off a bit with a small damp cloth then dawned his clothes.

He left his room and headed down to the kitchen, taking the most out of way passages that he knew of. Once he arrived he slipped inside and swiped a sweet bun and an apple. Munching on his 'breakfast' he made his way towards his Aunt's quarters.

"Your late Tybalt." A screeching voice rang through the hollow quarters.

"I am sorry Aunty, I just woke up late." He growled back, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Of course. Anyway, we are going to start anew. I have decided to give you some different schooling." Her back was to him and she was looking out the window. Tybalt blinked, deciding whether than was a good thing or not. After a bit he decided upon the later.

"What sort of schooling Aunty?" He asked after a brief intermission. She twirled around with a smile on her face.

"You are to be sent to Signor Bianchi for a time. I believe there will be other boys your age, so it will be good for you." She paused then added, almost as an after thought, "I think your mother would be proud. It's an excellent school." She then hustled him off to his room to start packing.

A few hours later he emerged from the room of death also known as his bedroom. His Aunt insisted on going threw every piece of his clothing, holding it up then dismissing into a pile of clothes that she deemed unfit. After that a sudden urge to explore the remaining crevasses of his bedroom struck. She went through it in a whirlwind of prying into diaries and psycho analyzing his art. Once she was done she pronounced it time for a break and some food.

"Come, be a gentleman Tybalt, join me for lunch. We will have a grand time out in the private gardens, after that you can run off with your little friends.

Tybalt sat there at the table wishing he were somewhere else. His Aunt babbled on about some of the stupidest things. It ranged from how annoying the neighbors where to the latest change of prices in silk from the orient.

After lunch he quickly slipped out of the house to join his friends on he streets.

He wandered around for a bit and didn't find anyone. The street grew quieter as people headed home. Finally Tybalt found himself on the outskirts of town wondering around aimlessly. He soon made his way over to a large rock in a middle of a field. He often went there when he wanted to think on his own. He wedged his back against the rock and a stump and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the nightingale call out. A small smile slid over his lips.

_I love it here… so peaceful… how unlike me to be so, oh how do I sat it? Poetic. Aunty is stupid. I have no desire to go to some school taught by Signor Bianchi. Whoever that is._

"You're out late." A soft voice said from behind him. Tybalt rolled forward and turned around. On the rock above him sat Benvolio.

* * *

End

* * *

Ok I hope you all enjoyed and please review! 


	5. Dreams

Ok here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for reviewing, it lets me know that I should keep going. I will be throwing in some more characters from Romeo and Juliet. Paris will showing up shortly. (He will have a personality, gasp shock)

So that's it for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Dreams

* * *

"What are you doing out?" Tybalt asked, his voice bitter. Benvolio shrugged and leaped off the rock, his black hair bouncing slightly.

"I was out for a walk… I see that we both have come upon the same spot to rest and gather our thoughts." Benvolio said. He kept a bit of a distance from Tybalt; he didn't want to seem imposing.

"Yes… Rest and gather my thoughts, more like run away from imposing family members." Tybalt said, still keeping some tartness to his voice.

"Ah, your Aunt again? I believe she seems to be the cause of most of your problems." Benvolio sat down next to Tybalt, not close but not far away.

"She is the cause of every problem on the planet."

"Surely she is not that bad."

"Want to bet?"

"… No." Benvolio sighed and looked up at the stars. A sly smile curved unto his lips, "Look it's Sirius. Oh and there's Orion's belt." He pointed up to different clusters of stars and called out their names. Tybalt followed along, or attempted to.

"How can you tell what is what? It all looks like a mass of stars, nothing different." He said. Benvolio shrugged but didn't answer.

"So… who's your tutor?" Tybalt blinked slowly, registering Benvolio's question.

"Signor D'antoni. Though I am to be sent to a different tutor. His name is Signor Bianchi." Benvolio nodded and continued to stare up at the stars.

"When are you leaving?" He asked after a bit. Tybalt shrugged.

"Soon, my Aunt made me pack this afternoon."

"Wow, she must be desperate to get rid of you." Benvolio said. He instantly regretted it as a dark shadow descended on Tybalt's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it seriously!" Tybalt glared at him and stood up.

"It's ok. I have to go _Montague_." Tybalt began to stalk off. Benvolio hurried to his feet and walked after him.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light.

Tybalt glared at him and sped up, "Hopefully not." He muttered.

Benvolio stopped and stared after the short brown haired boy.

_Well that was successful… Have to remember that he is touchy…_Benvolio though as he turned to take another way back into town.

_

* * *

Stupid Montagues… don't know when to keep their mouths shut! I shouldn't have been talking to him in the first place. He is a Montague and I am a Capulet… Or am I? Yes! I am a Capulet and I must honor the Capulet house, I will not speak to Benvolio again. _Tybalt nodded to himself then quietly opened the back door to the kitchen. After sneaking through the house and managing to not make to much noise he arrived safely in his chambers. Upon his pillow was a note, it read;

**Tybalt**

**I have great news. Signor Bianchi has notified me that he will take you earlier than expected. You are to leave for Sicily tomorrow afternoon around 2. Please be ready and meet me in the courtyard at 1:30. Also, please be polite and not sarcastic, we want to make a good impression on him.**

**Aunt Angelina**

Tybalt groaned and set the note aside. _I don't want to leave that early. I wanted to stay here… for what? I have nothing here; maybe I will meet someone there. Someone I can relate to, hopefully they will be of decent name. _Tybalt let these thoughts occupy him as he got ready for bed. While he had been in the kitchen he had swiped some food.

Once he settled himself in he found himself drifting off. Thoughts of school drifted through his head.

He dreamt that he was in Sicily drinking mass amounts of wine when suddenly Benvolio appeared. He had on a weird hat and a cloak. He walked in and didn't look at him even though he ended up sitting across the table from him. Suddenly the two of them were up in the clouds along with various members of their households. Each person kept trying to stay on the clouds every ended up falling off except for Benvolio, Juliet, Romeo, and Himself. Though after a few minutes he found himself in a huge argument with Romeo but Mercutio intervened. The two fought and Mercutio fell off. After that Romeo grabbed Juliet's hand and the two jumped off. The only ones left were Benvolio and himself. They argued and eventually Benvolio fell off as well.

Tybalt woke with a start. His eyes where wide and his heart was pounding. He soon laid back down and was asleep. The next morning he didn't remember a thing.

* * *

End

* * *

Ok that's it. The dream was loosely based on one that I had. I hope you all enjoyed and please review! 


	6. Meeting Paris

Ok here is the next chapter for my story. Sorry it took so long to update, I had lots of stuff going on so I couldn't find time.

Anyway thank you all for review and here is the chapter.

* * *

Meeting Paris

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Tybalt winced as the voice called out. He had arrived in Sicily only a few days before and was now standing on the outskirts of a large group of boys. Some of them seemed older and generally bored, Tybalt figured that they had been going to this school for a while and had heard the welcoming speech one to many times.

"As you all should know I am Signor Bianchi, your instructor. I will be teaching all you need to know in order for you to live a good life!"

"Right…" Muttered a boy next to Tybalt. He had short sandy brown hair and a long face. His skin was tanned and he had on a light cotton tunic and beige leggings.

"I will be instructing you in mannerisms of court, math, science, religion, and literature, among other things." A pause and the heat seemed to get thicker if that was at all possible.

"He is boring as hell." The sandy haired boy muttered. Tybalt blinked and looked up at him. His face seemed familiar and Tybalt kept trying to place it.

The speech went on to include rules, regulations, etc. etc. By the end Tybalt was hungry and tired.

"So where are you from?" The boy asked as they walked over to their cots. Apparently by a stroke of luck they where next to each other.

"Verona."

"Ah. Your name?" He asked as he changed into a different set of clothes, these ones much nicer than what he had on before. The material Tybalt guessed, was probably from the orient.

"Uh, oh it's Tybalt."

"Just Tybalt?"

"No, Tybalt Capulet." He stated as the older boy dragged him out of the room.

"Oh." Something seemed to have dawned on the boy, "You're the kid who Mercutio always beats up." Tybalt blushed as they slowed down to a walking pace. "I am terribly sorry about his behavior, his Aunt is never strict with him and his father is a merchant so he is always away from home. Though the Prince's father has been trying to instill some manners in the boy." He paused then peered at Tybalt through liquid brown eyes. "I never told you my name did I?"

"Er – no."

"Well then, I am Paris. Paris Romano." He said. The two had stopped at the edge of the yard under a large tree. "This is where I usually stay, it's cool and I get away from everyone." He sighed and flopped down onto the grass. Tybalt stayed standing and glanced around.

"What about the lessons?" He asked. Paris looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Today's Saturday, lessons will continue on Monday. You get up at five, wash, dress, and eat. Fencing is first, that will last till eight. Then math and literature, that will last till lunchtime. We will then stop and eat, play a bit, pretty much do whatever you want. Lessons start back up at 1:30 with dancing till four. After that mannerisms of court till six. Dinner then science till nine. You then change and go to bed. Sometimes science is switched with math, but not that often."

"Oh." Was all Tybalt could say as he sat down. Paris had gone silent and seemed to be drifting off. A few minutes passed, then half an hour. Tybalt was getting bored and desperately wanted to explore the area. Yet he felt that he shouldn't leave his spot. After a bit he noticed that Parris was starting to sit up.

"I'm sorry for being such a dud, but I snuck out to town last night and didn't get back till late and I am extremely tired. You can go walk around and what not, just don't go near the kitchens, Maria will chase you out with a butcher knife." He then promptly lied down and fell back asleep.

Tybalt blinked then decided to do what he had wanted to do. He stood and stretched – uncramping all of his muscles. After that he headed off in a totally random direction. He passed by boys playing with a hoop and some had a ball that they where passing around. Others where sitting around and reading. He wandered for a good portion of the hour then dejectedly headed back to where Paris was sleeping. Well was sleeping.

"I have a grand idea." The boy said as Tybalt walked up. It appeared that he was totally refreshed.

"And what idea would that be?" Tybalt asked, wondering if he should be worried or not.

"There is this great swimming spot not far from town. We can go swimming; some of my friends will want to come so you can meet new people. Plus Trapani is an awesome city."

Tybalt nodded numbly and followed Paris down to the main area of activity. After navigating their way through the crowd Paris veered left and soon arrived at a small shack. Well more or less the remains of a shack. It appeared to have been burned down a while ago but someone had forgotten to remove the old warped pieces of wood. Among the pile stood three boys. They waved to Paris as he walked up with Tybalt in tow.

"You adopted a newbie I see." One of them called as he hopped down from the delapittated structure. Paris nodded and pushed Tybalt forward.

"He's a Capulet, well… the nephew of the Capulets." Paris said. Tybalt cast a look up at him, rather confused that he knew that he was a nephew.

"His name French, his name." Another one cat called.

Paris scowled at the boy, "His name, Amadeo, is Tybalt. One would think you would know as your father is their cook."

Amadeo sneered and walked over. "Rather puny." He said as he walked around Tybalt. Paris pushed him away and pulled Tybalt towards him.

"No one lays hands on the newbie, got it?" The group nodded then circled around Paris.

"So what are we doing?" Asked a boy.

"Swimming. It's a hot enough day and old Bianchi is sleeping – again."

The group spoke softly to each other before giving their consent.

"Is the newbie coming?" Amadeo asked as he slid over to Paris.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Paris glared at him then strode off with the rest of the group following.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok that's it for now… the ending sucks but whatever. Please review! 


	7. Notice

Friends, Romans, citizens lend me your ears! I come here today to tell you that I am leaving, not that I am updating. The bad chapters are read and the good ones are oft forgotten. So let it NOT be with me. The noble authoress (moi) is telling you that she will not be updating for nine weeks, and yes it is so and it is a grievous fault (caused by summer vacation) and grievously will you, the loyal reviewers answer it, under leave here of the authoress.

Ok, ok, enough with me poking fun at Julius Caesar. If you didn't read the top half, basically I am not going to be updating for nine weeks because I will be out of town and unable to access a computer.

Please tune in at the beginning of the school year (August) for an update (maybe, no promises)

May the force of much food and slash and hot bishies be with you!

Ruler


End file.
